


You're Here, So There's Nothing I Fear but You

by ziva3014



Series: Freedom Fighters [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Modern AU Because I Love It, Aang and Suki are siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), F/M, I'm Going to Make This As Long As I Can, OC, OOC, Other tags to be added, Secret Organization Crap, Setting is in Japan, Sokka Can Waterbend, Suki Can Airbend, Toph can see, WARNING: Unrequited Love, slightly dark?, so be prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: It was a normal day.Until Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph are attacked by a secret organization called the Calorgons. Suddenly, they're thrust into a world of bending as they realize all of them can bend elements. They join the Freedom Fighters and together, they have to defeat the Calorgons and save the world. But what happens when one of them falls for the enemy?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Suki??, Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Freedom Fighters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040689
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"What is the answer to 3/2+x/2=-2x+x/6?"

"-9/14," Sokka said proudly after a minute.

"No, it's the most boring class ever," Toph grumbled.

"Correct!" the teacher praised, ignoring her. "Well done, Sokka."

"Yeah, good job." Suki smiled.

Sokka smiled back. "Thanks!"

Suki turned, a blush on her face. Katara shook her head at her and Suki shrugged.

Suddenly the air was fulls of screams. They all looked up, confused, as the door flew open. Standing there, lightning sparking in her hands, was the most beautiful girl Sokka had ever seen.

"Oh, wait, she's going to kill me, I shouldn't like her," Sokka thought aloud dreamily.

The girl looked at him, eyebrow raised. Sokka noticed for a split second that she had golden eyes, then dodged as she sent a lightning bolt his way. Then reality caught on.

"Wait! LIGHTNING? WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" he screamed.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're slow, aren't you?" she sneered, then thrust our her hands.

Blue fire zoomed towards Sokka. He managed to dodge, but the fire caught on his clothes. Instinct took over, and Sokka rolled on the floor, putting the fire out.

The girl mock-applauded. "Oh, you're smart. All the other ones run screaming." Then she blasted lightning at him.

Sokka dodged and was about to retort (how?) but saw her attacking Aang.

"NO!" Sokka yelled, diving forward.

Aang had already dodged. Sokka breathed out a sigh of relief, but then the girl aimed at Katara.

"Katara!" Sokka and Aang yelled.

Katara flipped away. "A girl can take care of herself, idiots," she hissed at them.

"Oh, right, you take fighting classes. But will that be enough against...her?" Sokka pointed at the golden-eyed girl.

"Short answer, no." the girl smirked. 

She held her hands far apart. A fire wall erupted up in front of her and started narrowing in on them.

"Stop!" A voice yelled just as Sokka was giving up hope.

The girl was blown across the room. Sokka turned and saw a group, all of them aiming at the girl, equipped some kind of advanced weapons. They also had on the same costumes, almost like ninja clothes.

"Surrender, Azula! You're surrounded!" One of them, presumably the leader, shouted.

Azula snarled. "You can all burn!"

She shot fire and flipped out the window. Sokka watched in disbelief as the group's weapons absorbed the blasts.

"After her!" The leader ordered. Some of them ran through the window.

He turned, and Sokka got a good look at his face. "Jet?" he asked, surprised. 

Jet was a popular guy in school. Sokka thought he was very obnoxious. Looking at his companions, he saw Longshot and Smellerbee. They all had teased him, but now they just winked at him.

Jet grinned. "That's right. You never knew, huh? I was here to protect you."

"Protect us from what?" Suki spoke up.

"Her, obviously. And them."

"Will you stop being vague?" Sokka complained.

"Come on, I'll explain everything later," Jet said, looking at the other students and the teacher in the room.  
____________________________________________________________________

"You were attacked by a secret organization who call themselves the Calorgons. No one knows about them except a few very elite people, like presidents. They're controlling the world. Because of their fire and lightning powers, they give electricity to the world and demand more and more money. Obviously, they're all really rich. But the leader is the richest in the entire world. Ozai," Jet spat out the word with disgust. "Azula, the girl who attacked you, is his daughter. The most powerful firebender of the Calorgons, after Ozai. She's the only one who wields blue fire."

Sokka shifted. There was an uncomfortable look in his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks. "How powerful?" he questioned.

Jet thought. "Well, our weapons can absorb a blast of up to 80 pounds of force. But sometimes, her attacks explodes them, rendering them useless."

"80 pounds of force," Sokka repeated, amazed.

"Hey, didn't you get burned, Sokka?" Suki interrupted.

"Oh yeah..." Sokka took off his shirt, not noticing Suki blushing.

His skin was pink and slightly blistered.

"Do you have a healer?" Katara asked impatiently.

Jet looked at her. "You don't know yet, do you? No, of course you don't," he answered himself.

"What?" Aang asked.

Jet got a serious look on his face. Sokka thought it didn't fit him.

"You are all benders," Jet said, making eye contact with each of them.

"What? What are benders?" Aang looked like he knew the answer and didn't like it.

"You control the elements. The Calorgons are all firebenders. They like to take out threats that will lead to their downfall. In this case, the threats are you guys."

Silence. Jet stood up. "I see this will be a lot to take in. I'll leave you alone."

"What about Sokka?" Katara called.

Without turning, Jet replied, "You're a waterbender. You can heal."

"Yeah, but-" Katara gave a frustrated growl as Jet disappeared. "I can't believe I had a crush on that guy."

"What?" Aang looked hurt.

Katara was quick to console him. "Not anymore, sweetie. I only love you."

"Oogies," Sokka grumbled.

Toph sighed. "For once, I agree with you there, Snoozles."

Katara walked up to Sokka. "Okay. Let me try this." Katara closed her eyes.

"You need water near you," Jet's voice called.

Katara huffed and reached for the water bottle near them. She poured it over Sokka and touched it. She watched in disbelief as Sokka's skin turned into normal. Sokka looked down.

"Wow, thanks, sis," Sokka said. "That's cool."

Katara sat down, still surprised. "You're welcome," she replied absently.

"So...what are we going to do now?" Suki asked as Sokka put his shirt on again, although it was in tatters.

"We're going to beat some Calorgon ass, obviously," Toph snorted.

"First, change clothes." Jet appeared behind them, carrying the same clothes as he had on. "It's our costume. We call ourselves the Freedom Fighters."

"Cool," Sokka remarked, taking his ruined clothes off again and putting the costume on.

"We all look badass," Toph said proudly.

"Right..." Katara looked at Jet. "We're going to be fighting the Calorgons with you, aren't we?" she asked softly.

"Yes." Jet nodded. "Isn't it great?"

Sokka looked at him. "No, not really."

"We'll train you," Jet assured him. "By the time we're done, you'll be all set to go and fight."

"Awesome!" Toph cheered. "Let's get training then!"


	2. Chapter 2

“You have failed?”

Azula flinched at his quiet tone. If Ozai was quiet, that meant he was furious.

“I did eliminate the fighters they sent after me. Give me one more chance, Father,” Azula replied, careful to keep her voice emotionless. She couldn’t apologize, or Ozai would become even more furious. She had to list her successes, then ask for a chance to redeem herself.

Ozai’s eyes narrowed, but Azula maintained eye contact. Finally, Ozai relented.

“Very well. Do not fail me again, Azula.”

“I won’t,” Azula promised. “I will not return until I capture them.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

“So, I heard that you failed,” a voice said behind her as Azula was putting on her armor.

“And how does that concern you, Zuzu?” Azula mocked.

Zuko frowned, but then his expression changed from annoyance to satisfaction. “How does it feel like to be a failure?”

“You mean how does it feel like to be like you? I don’t really like it,” Azula said, sweeping by him.

Zuko growled. For once, he had something to hold over her, and she had turned it around on him. Zuko hoped she would fail, if that was what it took to make her pride go down. He went off to talk to Mai so he could cheer up.  
_________________________________________________________________________

"Okay. First, I'm going to tell you what elements you bend. Sokka, you're also a waterbender. Aang and Suki, you're airbenders. Toph, you're an earthbender," Jet said. "I'm going to introduce some masters of each element to you. They'll teach you your element first, then some moves of the other elements."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Why do you need to learn the moves of the other elements?" Jet asked for clarification.

Sokka nodded.

"Differences can make you stronger," Jet said simply. "Let's get started. Hama, Gyatso, and Kyoshi!" he called.

Three people came up. There was an old woman, an old man, and an intimidating, tall young woman.

All of them wanted the scary woman.

Only Toph got her. Of course, she bragged about it all day. Sokka and Katara got Hama, and Aang and Suki got Gyatso. Aang and Suki found Gyatso to be funny and kind, but Sokka and Katara were frightened of Hama. 

She was nice enough, but there was something...off. She taught them the basics of waterbending, but then suddenly moved on to controlling plants. She focused on controlling the movements. Sokka and Katara shot each other uncomfortable glances.

Toph was having fun. Kyoshi was a strict teacher but also badass, just the way Toph liked. Toph also liked earthbending. She loved how strong and unyielding earth was.

Aang and Suki were nimble, and so they fit well with the element of air. Aang caught on quickly, but Suki was a bit slower. Gyatso never yelled and kept encouraging them.

They fell asleep that day tired but excited.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Aang cheerfully woke the others up.

“Come on, guys! Time for some training!”

Sokka groaned. “Five more minutes, Mom,” he grumbled.

Katara froze. “Our-our family!”

Jet appeared at the tent’s entrance. “They’re all here.” Behind him, Hakoda, Kya, Lao, Poppy, Jinpa, and Taan stood. 

“Mom! Dad!” Sokka (who was now awake) and Katara cried happily, running to Hakoda and Kya. They embraced.

“Hey Mom, Dad!” Aang and Suki hugged Jinpa and Taan.

Toph looked sullenly at her parents. “Hi.” Lao and Poppy suddenly rushed up and hugged her.

“We were so worried, Toph!” Lao said, wiping his cheeks.

“I’m fine,” Toph sighed.

“Wait a minute! Do they know?” Sokka whispered to Jet.

“Of course. They sent us to protect you,” Jet responded.

“How did you know?” Katara asked.

Kya smiled. “You slipped up, once in a while. As a baby, you would control the water for fun when you bathed until I made you stop.”

“And of course, as all your parents are prominent politicians, they knew about the Calorgons,” Jet put in. “They protected you the most they could.”

“Oh.” Aang looked sheepish. “Thanks, Mom, Dad.”

“It was worth it,” Jinpa assured him.

“Well, enough with the sappy stuff! Let’s get moving!” Kyoshi appeared behind them, clapping her hands.

Toph grinned. “Yes, ma’am!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about their families so I just squeezed them in...😁


	3. Chapter 3

“Too slow!” Kyoshi shouted. “I could have gotten your neck there. The defensive is just as important as the offensive! Swing your leg up more!”

Sweat dripped down Toph’s back as she followed Kyoshi’s instructions. It had been a week, but the trainers never let up.

“Connect with the air, and let go from the earth. Imagine yourself floating, free of worries. In that stage, your airbending will be the strongest,” Gyatso instructed.

“You and water are one, always changing, always adapting. Get a sense of peace. Do not try to control water, but become one with it,” Hama advised.

And with similar advice, they kept training them. Each day, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Suki fell asleep exhausted. Soon, the trainers switched and taught them other bending moves.

Then, finally, it was the day to test their powers.

“The one who gets the first hit on the other person wins. Ready?” Gyatso smiled at Aang and Suki.

Aang grinned back. “Yes.”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Suki responded, slightly nervous.

“Don’t be nervous, that may decrease your performance. Just know that you are capable enough to pass this,” Gyatso assured her.

Suki smiled. “Thank you, teacher.”

“You are special in every way, dear children. Now, it is time. Fight me! Remember my tips!”

“Ready, Beifong?” Kyoshi asked.

“Yes, teacher,” Toph said, a glint of determination in her eyes.

“Good. Fight me!”

“And...start!” Hama shouted.

Aang and Suki immediately created an air funnel together. It zoomed towards Gyatso. Gyatso lifted his arms and responded with a powerful air punch. The air attacks collided together.

Toph swung her arm up, and a wave of earth came out from her to Kyoshi. Kyoshi lifted a block of earth below her feet, lifting herself up and avoiding the attack. She raised her fans and swung them, hitting away the relentless attacks from Toph. An approving smile lifted Kyoshi’s lips. Which normally never happened.

Sokka and Katara lifted their arms smoothly, drawing the water out from a nearby lake. They swung their arms suddenly, turning the water into ice and throwing it at Hama. Hama lifted her arms and turned the ice back into water, then turned the attack back on them. Katara and Sokka didn’t falter, though, and slammed down their hands on it, dispersing the attack.

Aang and Suki responded with a waterbending move, moving their arms smoothly and creating a wave of air. It speeded towards Gyatso. Gyatso latched on to the attack, turning it around back toward them. Aang and Suki jumped away, executing a sort of triple axel. They spun their arms, directing an air punch at Gyatso. Gyatso spun, avoiding the attack, then blasted a sharp air wave at them.

Toph kicked out, sending a block of earth to Kyoshi. The force of Toph’s attack shattered Kyoshi’s earth shield. Kyoshi’s approving smile came back. Toph narrowed her eyes, ignoring her pride at Kyoshi’s smile, and waited. Kyoshi kicked, sending up a speeding sharp wave of earth and sand. Toph dodged and sent a sharp block of earth, using an airbending move. Kyoshi dodged and blasted out the same attack.

Sokka and Katara spun together, creating a spinning water shield around them. They thrust out their hands, widening the shield until it met Hama. Hama stumbled back. Then she smiled.

“Congratulations, Sokka and Katara. You have passed the test.”

Aang and Suki dodged and waved their arms in an earthbending move, blunt but precise. Gyatso wasn’t fast enough and was pushed back. He smiled proudly at them.

“Well done, Aang, Suki. You are now masters.”

Toph jumped away and kicked out in one fluid move. Kyoshi dodged and slammed her hands down, creating a widening and deepening ridge, heading straight towards Toph. Toph lifted herself up, using a block of earth, and zoomed toward her opponent. Kyoshi created an earth shield, but Toph’s earth block once more blasted through the shield. This time, some of Toph’s attack survived Kyoshi’s shield and hit Kyoshi, knocking her back. Kyoshi smiled warmly for the first time since Toph had seen her.

“You have passed the test. There is more work to be done, obviously, but for now, well done.”

All of them headed back to the center of the camp, where everyone was waiting.

“They have all passed the test,” Gyatso proclaimed. “Let us now formally welcome them into our family.”

Hakoda, Kya, Jinpa, Taan, Lao, and Poppy all smiled proudly at their children.

In that moment, everything seemed to look up. Maybe, just maybe, this would be fairly easy. Of course, when you think that, that's when things are going to go wrong.  
___________________________________________________________________________

“Ty Lee and Mai,” Azula called.

They turned to her. Azula smiled.

“Duty calls, my friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda suck at action scenes. Sorry.😁


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a curse here.

Jet nodded at them. "Good job. We're going to have a welcoming ceremony for you tonight. Be ready."  
_______________________________________________________________________

Sokka was nervous. He was worried that he'd do something goofy, like tripping, or stammering, or...

"Hey," Suki chuckled. "Relax. You won't do anything like that."

"Did I say that aloud?" Sokka groaned.

"Yeah. You did," Katara sighed.

Sokka rubbed his face. "I'm just...nervous."

"Yeah, you said that already, Snoozles." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Can't I have supportive friends?" Sokka wailed.

"I support you, Sokka," Suki smiled.

“Thanks, Suki,” Sokka said gratefully. “You’re a great friend.”

Katara winced in sympathy. Suki sighed.

“Yeah, no problem, Sokka.”

“Anyways,” Aang said uncomfortably, “this is great! We’re gonna be accepted into the Freedom Fighters!”

“And we’re gonna fight,” Katara said softly.

“Hell yes!” Toph cheered.

Katara rolled her eyes. “We’re probably going to have to kill.”

Aang paled.

Toph sobered slightly. “Maybe.” Then she brightened again. “Obviously! We need to show those Calorgons who’s boss!”

“No, we don’t. We don’t have to kill them!” Aang protested.

Toph blinked at him. “Um, Twinkle Toes, we kinda do.”

“Why?” Aang asked, distressed.

“If we don’t kill them, this isn’t going to end,” Sokka answered. “They’re going to kill us.”

Aang fell silent.

Katara walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Aang. It’ll be alright,” she assured him.

“I hope so,” Aang said quietly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph stood proudly in front of Gyatso.

He smiled at them and announced, “Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph, you have proven yourselves to be great benders. We now formally welcome you into the Freedom Fighters. Fight well and hard for our freedom.”

Gyatso gestured, and Jet brought forth five uniforms.

“These will protect you from the Calorgons, enhance your bending, and mark you as one of us,” Gyatso explained.

They got their outfits, each fitted with their names. They also got the fire-absorbing weapons.

They were handed knives. They knew what to do. Each of them lifted the sword to their wrists and slashed them. Gyatso did the same. They touched their bloods together.

“We are united by blood,” Gyatso proclaimed. “Welcome to the family.”

Everyone cheered. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph smiled at each other.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“How are you going to find them?” Mai asked in a bored voice like always.

“I managed to implant some tracking devices on the waterbending peasant boy. It’s tiny, so they won’t be able to see it until it’s too late,” Azula responded.

“Wow! That’s genius, Azula!” Ty Lee gushed.

“Of course it is. Come on, let’s go,” Azula said, sweeping out of the room and checking her phone. She smirked. “Hmm. I think we have time, actually. The peasant hasn’t moved in a while. We have something else to do.”

“What?” Ty Lee asked, following her.

“I took some of the weapons of the Freedom Fighters.” Azula’s lips sneered as she said the name. “I need to see if the weapon only absorbs firebending, or can absorb all bendings. We’ll act according to the results.”

“Right!” Ty Lee smiled. Then she slowed down to whisper to Mai: “Um, what’ll we do if it doesn’t absorb all the bendings?”

Mai rolled her eyes. “Azula will take it apart and rebuild it so it will.”

“Oh! Of course, Azula’s so talented.” Ty Lee smiled happily.

Mai frowned. “Um, yeah. She is.”

“Wait, but...we don’t have anyone who bends other elements except...we aren’t going to _him,_ are we?” Ty Lee asked anxiously.

“I think we are.”

Ty Lee hung back. Mai patted her shoulder awkwardly. “We’ll be fine. Azula will keep him down.”

Ty Lee relaxed. “Right.”

They walked to the dungeons. Azula stopped at a door and held up a warning finger.

“Azula, are you sure about this?” Ty Lee asked.

“Yes. Keep back.”

Azula opened the door. Immediately, an air swipe exploded out towards her. Azula swiftly moved her body out of the way but aimed the weapon at him. The weapon exploded. Azula closed the door, ignoring the curses thrown at her.

“It doesn’t,” Azula announced. “I have multiple other weapons. We have work to do.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

A day later, Azula headed to the prison again. Mai was off with Zuko, so only Ty Lee was with her. Azula again held her back and opened the door. An air swipe darted towards her again. This time, the weapon absorbed it. Azula smirked.

The airbender yelled curses again. “You little bitch!”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Oh my, and I thought airbenders were peaceful creatures.”

She closed the door and turned to Ty Lee. “We’re all set to go,” Azula said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the imprisoned airbender is? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Azula climbed into a car, followed by Mai and Ty Lee. She checked her red iphone with a clear case, and sure enough, he hadn’t moved.

Azula started the car. It was only an hour-long drive. If Ty Lee would shut up, the ride would seem fast. But Ty Lee didn’t stop. When she wasn’t talking, she was singing along to the radio. Azula groaned. Mai tossed her a sympathetic look.

Finally, Azula arrived at the camp. She surveyed it with calculating eyes. The weakest defense was in the far right. Grabbing the newly-made weapons, she motioned to Mai and Ty Lee.

Ty Lee smiled, finally quiet. Mai looked bored. They crept to the right.

She held up her fingers and counted down. 3...2...1…  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph continued training. It became more and more intense.

“Harder! Faster! Focus!” were the cries everyday.

One day, they were finally relaxing and drinking orange juice, when they saw lightning.

Sokka gulped. “Uh...is that?...”

“Probably.” Jet stood up. “Be ready! Azula is here!” he yelled.

There were panicked yells. Sokka felt a weird sort of pride as he realized that everyone was scared of her.

Katara stood up, drawing water out and lashing it back and forth. Sokka did the same. Toph thrust out her hands and concentrated. A wave of earth exploded out to where Azula was. She looked up in surprise but managed to somersault over it.

Sokka watched almost dreamily as Azula slid down the bottom of the wave, her bangs flying. She had a smirk on her face that Sokka found...well, hot.

“Hello?” Katara yelled at him.

Sokka snapped back into reality. “Yeah?”

“We need to fight! Come on!”

Sokka and Katara latched on to the river beside them and made a huge wave. Azula lifted up a weapon--Sokka realized it was similar to the ones that had absorbed her fire before--and it absorbed the wave. There were yells of shock.

Azula moved her arms, lightning crackling in her hands. She looked up and made eye-contact with him. She smirked, then thrust out her hands in his direction.

Sokka immediately knew that he wouldn’t be able to counter that, and he dodged. He flicked his hand, and a burst of water zoomed toward her. Azula raised the weapon and it absorbed his blast. Sokka glanced at Katara, a silent message passing between them. They lifted their arms, and the pool near them lifted up. Not a drop was left. Katara and Sokka spun and let go.

Azula wasn’t stupid. She knew her weapon wouldn’t be able to absorb that, so she dodged and sent a fire punch their way. Before they countered, Jet grabbed and hauled them away.

“We have to go!” he shouted.

“But-” Sokka began.

“Come on, everyone else is fleeing!”

“But we can fight her!” Katara protested.

“We can’t.” Jet sounded...hopeless.

“What? Why not?” Katara asked.

“I’ll explain later. All I can say is that she’s just toying with us now.”

Sokka turned as he was running. He made eye contact with Azula again.

“You can run. But I’ll catch you!” she shouted.

Chills ran through Sokka’s body as he realized she was completely serious and confident about that. As they ran towards their motorcycles, Sokka felt a sinking sensation as Azula stared after them, mirth in her eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Azula, besides lightning, has a special form of firebending called heatbending. She can literally boil our brains,” Jet yelled over the motorcycles’ roaring.

Silence met Jet’s explanation.

“So...why didn’t she?” Sokka asked.

“I suspect she likes to play with her prey a bit. She only uses it when completely necessary.”

Katara shuddered. “I hope we won’t meet again.”

Aang shifted uncomfortably, almost toppling his motorcycle. “I hope so too,” he said sheepishly after yelping.

Toph and Suki didn’t say anything.

“It won’t be the last time we’ll meet,” Sokka said with certainty. “She seems determined to chase us.”

“But...why?” Suki asked.

“Ozai must have figured out about us. He’s sending her after us to...kill or capture us, I guess,” Jet said with a twinge of fear in his voice.

That fear shook all of them.

Jet shook himself. “We’ll have to keep moving.” The fear was gone.

“Where?” Toph asked.

Jet frowned. “I don’t know. We’ll just...keep moving.”

“Points to Jet for awesome advice!” Toph cheered sarcastically.

Everyone laughed weakly. But everyone could feel that this was turning into something bigger than they’d imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

“Sokka, will you turn on the TV?” Jet called.

“Sure.” Sokka complied.

They were in a hotel that wasn’t the best, but it was all they could afford. They’d entered it in different groups. The hotel cashier seemed to be surprised and delighted that there were so many people.

When Sokka turned on the TV, it was, of course, about the attacks on their school and the area they had been in.

Jet shook his head. “Turn it off.”

Sokka did so all too willingly. He turned to Jet and asked, “What are we going to do now?”

Jet got a determined glint in his eyes. “We’re going to attack the Calorgon’s headquarters in Tokyo.”

“And...how, exactly?” Katara asked.

“Using your bendings, of course,” Jet replied.

“Right. And what are we doing?”

“We’ll create a diversion first, near the front entrance. Then you guys will enter a different place.” Jet took out a map from his backpack and spread it out. It was a map of the headquarters.

“How…?” Suki trailed off as Jet winked and placed a finger on his mouth.

“We have our ways.” He laughed. “And spies. Anyway, as soon as you enter the place, you’ll knock out the firebenders there, using the Sorebs-”

“What are the Sorebs?” Sokka interrupted.

“Our weapons that absorb firebending,” Jet answered. “And the ones that Azula used…” Jet paused, then continued. “Then, hopefully, Ozai will be there. Then you kill him.”

“Whoa, what?” Aang jumped up. “No way! I won’t kill anyone!”

“You’ll have to!” Sokka yelled, frustrated.

“We’ll worry about that later,” Jet interrupted. “We need to rest now.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Azula marched into the hotel, Ty Lee and Mai at her heels. The hotel cashier looked up with a wide grin.

“More people? What’s going on, seriously?” she laughed. “Welcome, sweeties. Do you want-”

Azula tossed a stash of cash in her direction and marched on. Ty Lee followed, giving an apologetic look at the cashier. Mai didn’t even look at her.

The cashier blinked, then looked at the money and shrugged.

Azula checked her iphone and headed over to Room 4. She wrenched the door open, breaking the handle and immediately shooting fire. A shocked and pain-filled scream informed her that she’d hit someone. Azula smiled.

An air whip came towards her, but Azula dodged easily. Ty Lee sprung into action, hitting the pressure points and making Katara, Aang, Suki, and Toph collapse. Sokka ran for the bathroom sink and turned on the water. Azula held up her Soreb and Sokka’s water whip disappeared.

“Now hold on...don’t make me use my heatbending,” Azula mocked.

Sokka hesitated. It was more than enough for Mai to fling out knives and pin him and Jet to the wall.

“No fair, you get the cute guys,” Ty Lee pouted.

Azula’s eye twitched in annoyance. Mai rolled her eyes. Aang gave indignant sputtering.

“Secure them,” Azula sighed.

Mai took out special cuffs that would drain their bendings and deftly snapped them around everyone’s wrists.

“Your weapons were so helpful to us, sweetie,” Azual said to Jet. “I figured out how it worked, and then it was a simple matter to expand it and use it in different forms.”

Jet snarled at her. “Bitch.”

Azula just smirked. “Call me that all you want, it isn’t going to give you anything.” She turned and walked out of the room.

Ty Lee pounced on Jet and Sokka and dragged them out. Mai sighed and dragged out the others. The hotel cashier looked up in surprise.

Azula slammed down another wad of cash and said threateningly, “don’t say word about this,” she read her name tag, “Natasha.”

“Okay,” Natasha squeaked.

Azula stormed out. Mai and Ty Lee threw them into Azula’s car.

“You can drive?” Sokka asked in disbelief.

Azula scoffed. “Obviously.” She sped away.

Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Jet looked at each other hopelessly. Their only consolation was that Azula hadn’t captured anyone else. Especially their parents. Jet didn’t tell them, though, that that was exactly what might happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Azula pulled up to the headquarters. It was huge. Sokka remembered the map of the headquarters.

 _It sure didn’t show the shiny glass panes and the huge pool in front of it. So they’re really rich, aren’t they?_ Sokka thought.

The car doors were opened, and the two girls grabbed and dragged them to the building.

Sokka looked around. It was tall, shiny, and clean. A fountain bubbled in the middle of the room.

Azula led the way to an elevator. There was a small electronic box next to it. Azula put her thumb on it, and it scanned her thumbprint.

“Welcome, Calorgon Azula,” a metallic voice intoned.

The elevator doors opened. As they rose, Sokka noticed that the elevator was...very fast. He felt nauseous. Azula didn’t seem to be bothered. She stepped out and walked purposefully over to a large, domed room.

A man was sitting behind a desk. Sokka felt Jet tense and realized that this man was Ozai.

The man looked up as they entered and then smiled coldly as he took in the prisoners.

“Ah, Azula. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me.”

Azula smiled smugly.

Sokka noticed for the first time a young boy standing behind Ozai. His face was horribly burnt and set in a scowl.

“Take them down,” Ozai sneered.

Sokka felt a chill run down his spine. _Down._ That didn’t sound good.

Azula bowed slightly, then motioned to her companions.

As they descended, Sokka felt a prickle of dread as he noticed Jet’s face pale.

“What is it?” he whispered.

“The cells in the headquarters...they’re impossible to escape,” Jet replied.

Sokka fell silent.

Suki and Jet were placed in the same cell, then Toph and Aang, then Sokka and Katara. Guards were placed. They stood perfectly still until Sokka wondered whether they were robots.

Until he whispered, “hey! Psst!”

And one of the guards growled, “shut up.”

“Oh...okay. I’m guessing you don’t wanna play Uno or something?”

“Shut up!”

“Okay.”

Katara rolled her eyes at him, but she smiled slightly. Then her smile faded.

“Sokka...I’m worried.”

“So’m I.” Sokka didn’t sugar-coat it.

“Will we be able to get out?” Katara whispered.

“I don’t know. We can’t really do anything right now.”

Hopeless silence filled the cell until Sokka was ready to scream.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“‘Ah, Azula. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me,’” Zuko mimicked.

Azula rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you say that to his face, coward?”

Zuko grunted, but he wasn’t stupid enough to respond to her goading, to Azula’s disappointment.

“I thought my big brother of all people would be proud of me,” Azula said in mock hurt.

Zuko didn’t say anything and marched to his room with a determined glint in his eyes.

Azula narrowed her eyes. There was something dangerous in that glint. She shrugged. Oh, well. What could he do?

The little disappointment.


	8. Chapter 8

Suki and Jet were thrown into a cell which already had an occupant. The occupant seemed to be in his late 30’s or 40’s. He had long gray-black hair and a scar over his eye. He stared at them, then inclined his head.

“Welcome, fellow prisoners. I am Zaheer.”

“What made you be in prison?” Jet didn’t give away their names. He wasn’t sure if he could completely trust Zaheer yet.

“I am an airbender. My friends are also benders...they’re also in prison.”

“In which?”

“In Seoul and in the middle of the Yellow Sea.”

“But how come you weren’t able to get out of here?” Suki questioned, still suspicious.

“Each of these cells are watched over by the Calorgons who render our bending useless. What’s more, they control the minds of the benders and make them not even try to bend, using the electrons in the brain.”

“What...oh.” Suki realized she really hadn’t thought about bending her way out. She tried an air swipe, but nothing came out.

“What about you?” Jet asked.

“Because I am an airbender, I can visit the Spirit World, which helps me clear my mind. Because of that, I can even airbend, to a certain extent.”

“The Spirit World?” Suki and Jet echoed.

“Yes. There is another...dimension, I suppose. There, spiritual beings preside. There is a never-ending battle between Raava and Vaatu, Good and Evil. Now...Evil is winning.”

There was a moment of silence before Suki and Jet realized how close they were. They drew back, not exactly blushing, but avoiding eye contact.

“So...it’s really impossible to escape?” Suki asked.

“Whenever I try, the Calorgons overtake my mind so strongly, I can’t move. It’s impossible,” Zaheer confirmed.

Jet cursed. “How are we going to get out?”

“I’ve tried for 13 years. Never came close.”

Suki swallowed. “We’re stuck here, then?”

“They’ll try to turn you over to their side. They tried with me, but I didn’t give in. They’re just letting me rot.”

“I’ll rather rot than be on their side,” Jet swore.

Zaheer gave an approving smile. “That’s the right mindset.”


	9. Chapter 9

A Calorgon stepped into a cell.

Jet, Suki, and Zaheer looked up and immediately scowled.

She laughed. “Oh, that’s amusing. You’ll give yourselves wrinkles. Stop it.”

Jet growled at her. The Calorgon just walked over to him and suddenly slammed her hand on his head.

Jet gasped as his memories filled his brain. “Wha-what are you…?”

“Getting some information,” she sneered. “I’ll send the _Freedom Fighters_ your regards.”

“No...NO!!” Jet screamed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Katara and Sokka heard the cell door open and looked up. Azula walked over to them, a smirk on her face.

Katara growled at her. Azula put her hands up unconvincingly.

“Whoa, calm down,” she said mockingly. “I’m not here to hurt you. Just...to have fun.”

Katara’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Azula slowly sat down, the everpresent smirk on her face widening. “You have no idea, do you?” she mused. “One of your friends has revealed some...information. Now we know where the rest of your dear friends are...and we’ll annihilate them.”

Katara stood up, enraged, but Azula continued to talk like nothing happened. “You, however...we have some use for you.”

“Get out!” Katara spat, lunging at her.

Azula’s hand snapped out and grabbed Katara’s wrist. She casually flipped Katara over and turned to face her, ignoring Sokka.

Big mistake on her part.

Sokka lunged and pushed her off Katara. They landed on the ground together, Sokka on top of Azula. Azula stared up at him, shocked.

Sokka probably imagined it, but there was a pink shade to her cheeks.

“Is she...blushing?” Sokka thought lazily.

Then Azula sent him flying. Huffing, she marched out.

Sokka groaned in pain but couldn’t help feeling like he’d won something.


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko marched down to the cells, taking out the security cameras and seething. The guards there snapped to attention as he whisked by. They didn’t hold as much respect for him compared to Azula, of course, but- _Azula._ Zuko growled.

This was all for revenge against her.

He arrived at the cells that held the Freedom Fighters. Moving his arms in a circular motion, he separated the yin and yang, brought them together, and shot lightning. The guards were promptly killed.

He used his fingerprint to open the cell doors and left without looking back.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Jet watched the boy burn the guards and open their cell doors. Before Jet could call out to him, he left.

Jet shrugged and woke up Suki. “We can escape! Come on!”

“I-yeah.” Suki looked bewildered.

Zaheer came out of the cell with them. He was staggering slightly, probably not used to walking.

Sokka and Katara were already out and running to Aang and Toph’s cell.

They all ran out of the cell. They were probably about halfway to the exit when they encountered some Calorgons.

“Halt!” the leader shouted.

Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Jet all grinned at each other and charged.

Katara and Suki molded water around all of them, shielding from fire attacks. Jet kicked a Calorgon’s head hard and fast enough to knock him out. When one of the Calorgons shot lightning, Toph conjured an earth wall that shattered from the impact, but still protected them. Zaheer, Aang, and Suki blew air, knocking the Calorgons back. The air also extinguished the fire, giving them the easy victory.

They ran out of the building, panting heavily. As Sokka looked back, he thought he saw a slim figure on the roof looking down at them, with a sly smirk on her face.

But it was probably his imagination.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're weak at gore stuff, I suggest you don't read this while eating. It's not too bad, though.

“What…” Jet sobbed slightly, taking in the damage.

The hotel they had stayed at was nothing but rubbles now. After being frozen, they all rushed towards the ruins, hoping against all hope that somehow, their family had survived.

All hope was dashed to the ground as Sokka and Katara screamed. The others rushed over, then froze as they saw the burnt, black bodies of Hakoda and Kya.

Despite themselves, their eyes traveled. A few feet away, there were the severed heads of Lao and Poppy. Toph’s eyes widened in disbelief. She staggered towards them and saw their bodies. She dropped to her knees and threw up.

“I...I didn’t say goodbye...I never told them that I still loved them!” She screamed to the sky.

Katara and Sokka were still grieved, so Aang and Suki hurried to comfort her, then saw Taan and Jinpa.

Their bodies were burnt, but that wasn’t all. There were holes drilled into their heads, revealing their brains within.

Suki threw up, and Aang looked away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Jet found the skinned-alive body of Gyatso. He wasn’t alive anymore, mercifully. Jet held his body and wept like he had never had before.

Flashes of Gyatso taking him in went through Jet’s brain.

 _”You don’t have to have bending to be strong, child. You are perfect the way you are,”_ he had said.

Gyatso was the father who Jet had craved.

And now, everything was gone. Even Hama and Kyoshi were gone...were they? Jet looked around wildly, but couldn’t find their bodies.

“They...they could have survived,” Jet tried to assure himself in a hoarse voice. “Hama and Kyoshi are too strong to have died. There's no way...and plus, their bodies aren't…”

 _Oh, but they could have been obliterated into nothing,_ a voice cackled in his head.

“NO! I refuse to believe…”

“Jet.”

Jet whirled around and saw Kyoshi. She looked tired, but she was alive. Alive.

Jet shakily stood up and lunged, hugging her tightly. Behind her was Hama.

“We took out as many as we could. But…” Hama hung her head. “There were some who controlled us using the electrons in our brains.”

Jet’s face tightened. “Did you…”

Kyoshi and Hama didn’t answer, which was confirmation enough.

“I will wreak revenge on them,” Jet promised, seething with hurt and rage. “If it’s the last thing I do.”

"Count us in," Katara said in a cold voice.

The others nodded, their eyes shining with tears and vengeance-promising rage.


	12. Chapter 12

“Sokka, Katara. Follow me,” Hama said, turning and walking out of their small camp.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other but followed her.

She stopped but didn’t turn around to face them. But she began talking. “It is the full moon. It is time to teach you a special technique of waterbending...called bloodbending.”

“What?” Katara gasped.

“I have been training you for this very purpose. Water is life, and blood is life. Water is blood, blood is water. Control it.”

“But-” Katara tried to protest, but Hama cut her off.

“Our enemies have killed your family without mercy, so they deserve no mercy.”

Katara hesitated, then nodded slowly. “Okay.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Zaheer motioned to Aang and Suki. They walked to a secluded area in the woods. It was a wide space, with the moon shining down on it.

Zaheer stopped and turned to them. “I have decided to teach you a new way of airbending that I’ve forgotten in my prison. It is called asphyxiation. You take the air from a person’s lungs, and kill them in that way.”

“No! We can’t do that!” Aang protested. “That’s…”

Suki took his arm gently. “Aang, remember what they did to Mom and Dad. To everyone.”

Aang closed his eyes and bowed his head. “...Alright. Teach us.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Kyoshi waited until everyone had gone, then said, “Toph, there’s sub bending of earthbending, metalbending. Once I teach you that, I’ll teach you to control the iron in human’s blood, and so control their movements, much like bloodbending itself.”

Toph hesitated slightly, then got a determined glint in her eyes. “I’ll beat their ass.”

Kyoshi smirked. “Yes, you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Wow, I haven't updated in a while...sorry guys. And I'm sorry this chapter's so short...I can't promise that I'll update soon, but I'll try my best.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
